


Microwave Go MMMMMMMM

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Can you tell?, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Two Bro’s Chilling, Late Night Conversations, Late night snacks, Legit Wrote This In 30 Minutes, M/M, Microwave go BEEP BEEP, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: SMii7Y gets up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally wakes up Kryoz because he didn't stop the microwave's obnoxious beeping in time.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jaren Smith
Series: KRii7Y Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Microwave Go MMMMMMMM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The JJJ Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+JJJ+Cult).



Jaren crept down the hallway of the Airbnb, trying his best to not step on any of the squeaky floorboards. A fluffy blanket was draped over his shoulders as he groggily made his way to the kitchen. He padded to the fridge, pulling out a leftover container of Panda Express and debating if he should eat the whole thing cold or heat it up. He picked the latter.

Dumping the Chinese food onto a paper plate, he shuffled to the microwave, gently opening the door and placing the food on the glass tray. He closed the microwave door and set the timer for 55 seconds. He then proceeded to lean against the marble countertop, beginning to doze off again. He snapped awake when the microwave went off; the obnoxious beeping way too loud for 3:38 in the morning.

“Fuck,” Jaren whispered, reaching towards the microwave to stop the beeping.

“Who the fuck is eating my food,” a tired voice called through the kitchen, “I’ll heckin’ beat you with a sharp spork.”

“Sorry, John. I’m too hungry and I’m not eating Jay’s mysterious concoction of ‘Ashlee’s bussy.’” The Canadian answered, taking out the now heated food and stirring it with a plastic fork. “I can share.”

“You want to share _my_ food? Fine. I’ll take you up on the offer.” Jaren placed the plate of food on the counter, searching around for another fork as John made his way through the dark to the edge of the counter. “Let me nom nom that food.”

Jaren threw the fork to John when he found one, laughing at the groan he received. “You need more sleep.”

The American put on a weird ‘surfer dude’ accent and responded, “Nah fam. Everything a-ok over here. Just high on fumes of this food, brah.” They both laughed as they chowed down the noodles, reciting different memes to each other until they were full-on chortling. They only stopped what they were doing when an angry voice whisper-yelled at them from the hallway.

“Y’all need to shut the fuck up. Some of us are still trying to sleep,” Jay scolded, glaring at them through the darkness as he turned around, going back to his room. Both of the men looked at each other and broke into a series of quiet giggles. They finished up the food and stabbed each other jokingly with the used forks.

“Alright, we should get back to bed since our tum-tums are happy now,” John patted his stomach as the two made their way down the hallway.

“I swear I would be seriously judging you right now if I didn’t agree,” Jaren sighed, opening his door and facing the taller male. “See you in the morning—”

“It is the morning.”

“See you later, fucker,” the shorter brunet laughed, pushing John away and waving at him before shutting his door. He heard footsteps walk away from his room until they disappeared into the night, leaving Jaren to fall face-first onto the messy bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the crackasses in the JJJ. Love y'all :>


End file.
